MLP-THE WW2 PORTALS WAR (FANFIC)
by estudiante068
Summary: DURANTE LA WW2 EL MUNDO Y EQUESTRIA Y OTRA ESPECIE SUFRIRÁN UNA COLISIÓN DE DIMENSIONES PROVOCANDO UNA GUERRA EN EL CHOQUE DE ESTAS DIMENSIONES


**THE WW2 PORTALS WAR**

 **PROLOGO**

Que en dice que no hay vida en el cosmos. y más allá de ella… esas cosas son sin límites, alguno ahora lo que el ser humano, sabia era una pequeña parte, del gran rompecabezas del creador de materia e espacio tiempo. ninguno dará en saber todo ni por mil hombres, no sabremos que somos, que seremos, que tenemos. ¿pero habrá algo más allá. de esa infinita caja oscura?

Una Alemania animada, iría a recuperar lo que era suyo. En un lugar de la mente del canciller de Alemania, una idea le vino a su mente, era la segunda guerra mundial, los aliados vendrían pronto, era 1939. En ese entonces, Hitler, ordena una exploración en los bosques de la zona de la unión Soviética, que en parte que tenían, Inglaterra bajo control y parís. y entre otros lugares, pero los bosques tienen un lugar oculto. Hitler tuvo un sueño, que en parte se sentía real, era el flotando en un bosque de la Unión soviética. cuando una cueva con una luz brillante veía el fondo, con la verdad oculta. ¿será la respuesta de Dios? Esa pregunta era rodante en su cabeza, al ordenar tuvieron que tener apoyo de los japoneses, para entrar en el lado entrante de Rusia asiática, los alemanes por órdenes, tenían que tener un perfil sigiloso, por lo cual tenían que ser máximo, 100 hombres. evitando rutas pobladas, solo usando rutas de bosques, en poco alejarse de la civilización. Hitler estaría seguro de que algo ocultaba, ahí dentro de ese bosque…

Un soldado de Alemania. estaba caminando en una tormenta espesa de nieve, cuando otro soldado alado de el le habla. -Oye te sientes bien.- Pregunta, en manos envueltas en su cuerpo. -un poco pero apenas lo suficiente para seguir.- le responde al otro alemán. -Creo que después de esto me quedare como helado humano,- se contesta así mismo, las tropas japonesas y alemanas, estarían agotados, para cuando decidirían parar. unas voces en lenguaje ruso, el hiso reaccionar, haciendo un escondite rápido. en cual los rusos, pasaron evitando ver a los enemigos. -Eso estuvo cerca.- responde un alemán, cubierto con yerbas. -Si menuda mierda de descanso.- responde un japonés, el viento era cortante, para sus vidas era el mes de diciembre. uno miro un ave, cuando por las bajas temperaturas, murió cayendo en picada. -oigan nos apresuramos o terminamos como aves muertas.- les contestó en general a todos, -muévanse el soldado tiene razón, muchachos muévase.- Responde, la cabeza del mando, del pelotón siguieron caminando, hasta que, al pasar todos unos sonidos, de grieta empezó a rezumbar, en el punto de vista. en el suelo. mirando impotentemente como el suelo se rompía, hasta que todos cayeron. con todos, las piedras como arte de magia de volvió, a pegar dejando a los soldados inconscientes, el sonido dela tormenta desaparece, dejando solo ronquidos, o por lo menos goteos de gotas, desde arriba…

DOS MESES DESPUES…

En estados unidos de américa, está de acuerdo con SCP fundación. que, en una parte de la Unión soviética, una zona de ahí está teniendo anomalías, la SCP con solo de objetivo investigar que sucede, ahí E.E.U.U declara una exploración en clasificado. enviando a los mejores soldados en rango, y estatura. Kevin un soldado de elite, en cual era de México, con estatura promedio a 1.94., Alondra una paramédica, en parte era experimentada en gases tóxicos, haciendo de resistencia en respiración, de estatura 1.95 ojos celestes, pelo castaño, en origen británica, participa en la exploración. Fernando un Francotirador, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes en estatura 1.98, de origen Ingles. Esteban soldado, de manejo de tanques y mecánico, de estatura alta de 1.99, ojos de color amarillentos, y pelo negro de origen canadiense. falta por mencionar uno, que es la cabeza de la exploración… Albert, militar de diez años de servicio, en experto en tiros y puntería, e incluso ha recibido una medalla de oro, por ser uno delos más resaltantes, del ejercito militar, de origen francés de estatura, 2.09 pelo café y ojos cafés, estos serían el escuadrón SCP. que ira e la expedición… En un avión, con el permiso del presidente de la URSS, que era Stalin, en parte junto con un tanque del ejercito aliado. Empezarían a despegar asía el bosque de Siberia.

En un avión de carga, los soldados estaban separados, por las cajas enormes en el centro del avión,-. Bueno, hay que matar el aburrimiento, ¿no?-. Responde Kevin.-. está bien, a mí me pusieron como cabeza, de este equipo, así que tendremos que diseñar un plan. bien Alondra, que equipamiento tienes de medicina.-. da de iniciar Albert una conversación. . , tengo de niveles severos, y para leves.-. le contesta Alondra, a Albert, .-. Fernando, con que rifle te dieron.-. Fernando tiene el rifle cubierto, con una manta verde. desenfunda el rifle y era Fusil Springfield 1903, pero con modificaciones de la SCP. con carga de plasma, haciendo una luz de una abertura, con el logo asiendo del modelo, algo, -épico,- como podría decirse. . maravilla no?.-. le dice admirando el rifle, . , muy buena fer.-. contesta Albert, . le que veo, el rifle es a mano, pero esta hermosura, no se compara nada en tu rifle.-. Esteban le contesta a Fernando, dando toque al tanque, que tenia una estrella blanca, en un círculo blanco, ubicado en ambos lados del tanque, que el modelo era Sherman M4, .-. si claro no te compararas, con mi rifle.-. sacando un (RIFLE), con modificaciones, igual de la misma fundación, con munición de plasma, en cual un disparo te desintegraría, a un hombre en segundos, . . ja nada se compara con mi arma.-. les respondo a los demás, de mi mochila era un tanque pequeño, como de 28 centímetros, que tenía como luz anaranjada, seguido sobresale un tubo, en cual, parte era un lanzallamas, conectándolo al mini tanque que tenía, quedaron sorprendidos dando inicio una charla para cuando de repente una turbina explota haciendo caer en picada mientras el avión caía


End file.
